The Real Deal
by Pakster123
Summary: Sequel to STARFIRE CHEATING? Madame Rouge had entered the team in disguise of Starfire, a new member was added to the Brotherhood of Evil named Kori'andr. Will the real Starfire return?
1. Chapter 1

"Robin would probably not come for you after how you cheated him right?" Kori'andr shook her head as she heard that voice in her ear all over again. She asked herself. _Who is Robin? Why would this Robin come after me?_

"Kori'andr, I need you to do a mission for me," said the Brain. She step forward out of the darkness into the light and nodded her head. "Your words are my command," she replied with ultimate obedience. She then took out a knife and walked out of the Brain's secret layer.

As she left, Mala came out of the darkness behind the Brain and asked, "Are you sure she does not have her memory? Perhaps if it were to return?" The Brain laughed and said, "By that time…it would be too late."

**AT TEEN TITANS TOWER**

"I know I don't say this often, but I'm glad to have you here," Raven said to "Starfire" otherwise Madam Rouge. Madam Rouge under the disguise of Starfire replied, "I welcome you as well." In the back, Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over who would make dinner until they were hushed by Robin.

"Starfire, I'm so sorry for what you had to go through..I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that," he said sincerely. "Starfire" ran to Robin and hugged him. "If it weren't for you….." she stopped to finish that sentence internally, _the real Starfire would have ruined our plans._ Though she said that inside her head, she said out loud, "..I wouldn't be here." Robin smiled back and they all went to celebrate.

In the midst of the hectic party, "Starfire" managed to get out and went to the roof for fresh air. She sat down and abruptly she heard wind pass by her ear. "You have arrived…did the Brain send you?" Madam Rouge asked. Kori'andr nodded behind her mask and immediately, threw a dart at Madam Rouge. She dodged just enough so it cut a piece of her hair. Madam, dressed as Starfire, then screamed out with Starfire's voice and the rest of the team ran up to see what was going on.

Kori'andr continued with the act as the Brain had assigned her to. She remembered his words. _We must not get Madam Rouge's profile exposed. I need you to pretend as if you are her apprehender to make it look realistic._ She ran towards the team of superheroes and slashed her knives at them. Raven reversed the knives toward the apprehender with a black force. Kori'andr jumped away and the knives landed on the ground.

Front, back, left, and right, Kori'andr was surrounded. In front was a green boy, in the back was a cyborg, on her left was a mysterious girl with a cape, and to her right was…..Robin? She shook her head to concentrate on the task at hand. Beastboy charged in the form of a tiger and was ready to scratch her with his claws until she ducked. He accidentally ran into Cyborg and they fell together. Kori'andr rolled back into a handstand and once she got on her feet, she threw daggers at the..Robin for the girl on her left had the ability to control it. Robin dodged each of them with great flexibility and gave a kick at the apprehender.

She fell back and was on her knees. Raven walked slowly to her and held her by black chains. Robin asked, "Who are you and why did you try to hurt Starfire?" Kori'andr blinked at those words confused. Those words sounded familiar but she couldn't remember for her memory was gone. Right when they were about to take off her mask, "Starfire" made a groaning sound as if she was hurt.

Robin abandoned Kori'andr and ran towards "Starfire." "Starfire" or Madam Rouge gave Kori'andr a signal to leave. Just as Robin turned around, Kori'andr threw a smoke bomb and jumped off the tower. As Kori'andr went down, Beastboy was flying up as he held Cyborg back to the roof.

"Who was that girl?" asked Beastboy. Cyborg added, "And where did she come from?


	2. Chapter 2

"I did as you have ordered" Koriandr said. The Brain wheeled himself towards the faithful girl and said, "You have done well indeed." Kori'andr was frustrated and asked, "You promised to revive my memory, Master. I have done your every command yet you haven't kept your part of the deal." The Brain went towards her and calmly replied, "You have yet to do before I revive your memory…..but..I will give you a hint."

The girls' eyebrows went up immediately at the word hint. "A hint?" she repeated confused, "What kind of hint?" The Brain whispered in her ear, "Though group of teenagers you fought against, were the people who abandoned you." She repeated, "The people who abandoned me…..the Teen Titans." Her eyes glowed with intense fury.

The conversation was interrupted by a video call from Madame Rouge.

Brain: "How is the mission going?"

Madame Rouge: "It is going according to plan..ah..I see Kori'andr is here as well.."

The Brain looked at Kori'andr in the eye and gave her the look to leave the room. As his disciple, she left the room, but stayed hidden to hear the conversation.

Madame Rouge: "How long must we play this game?"

Brain: "We need to continue until we have to use our wild card. We need to find out their every weakpoint and figure out what bait we can use."

Madame Rouge: "We already know Robin's weakness…..we have 4 more to go."

Brain: "Good work Madame Rouge."

Kori'andr was listening but couldn't find out anything. _Robin's weakness….what could it be?_

The Brain came out of the room, shocked that she was there. "What are you doing here interrupting?" he demanded. Kori'andr desperate asked, "What is this Robin's weakness?" Chuckling, he asked, "Why must you know that? Do you wish to destroy him." Kori'andr glared and said, "Did you have to ask?"

**AT TITANS TOWER**

"She will no longer hurt you, whoever she is," Robin said to who he thought was Starfire. "But, why did she try to hurt me at all?" asked Madame Rouge.

"Perhaps there was no real evil intent," Raven said. The others looked at her funny. Beastboy commented, "Can't she speak english?" Cyborg shrugged. Raven stared back at them. "As I fought against her, I felt no negative energy. She was just doing what her master ordered her to do…" Raven said. Robin concluded, "So..who is the puppetmaster?" Raven shrugged. Meanwhile, Madame Rouge was starting to get tense. _What if they find out I am not the real Starfire…? It might be time to use our wild card..soon…_

Suddenly, the proximity alarm went off. The lights went off and as soon the lights were back on, "Starfire" was missing. Robin searched the entire tower, but couldn't find her. "Cyborg, search east, Beastboy, west, Raven, south," he yelled. _He couldn't afford to lose Starfire again._

**AT THE BRAIN'S LAYER**

Madame Rouge ran into the layer panting. "Their suspicions put me into a difficult spot, Leader," she said, "soon enough, trust will not be able to be maintained."

The Brain replied, "When you play a game, you save your best cards for last. Perhaps, now is the time to use it."

**AT TITANS TOWER**

The 4 superheroes returned back on the roof. Although, Raven haven't noticed it before, she felt a close prescence. "Beastboy, can you sniff out anything?" Raven asked. Beastboy transformed into a puppy and scurried across the perimeter with his nose until he found something.

Beastboy transformed back into his human form and picked up pieces of hair with his own hands. "Hey Cyborg, maybe you might want to check this out," BB said. Cyborg said, "Isn't this part of Starfire's hair?" "Perhaps one of the daggers from the apprehender cut some of it in a midst of a fight," Robin said, "Raven can you try touching it?" Raven placed her pale hands on the strands of hair and tried to make a psychotic contact with its DNA signature.

Raven opened her eyes, bloodshot, and stuttered, "This….isn't…wasn't..Starfire." Cyborg added, "That isn't the only thing…it's Madame Rouge's DNA." Robin grunted as he slammed his fists into the closest thing next to him. "We've been fooled AGAIN?" asked Robin. BB said, "yea…that's really sad."

"If Madame Rouge was Starfire…then who was the apprehender?" asked Robin. Raven sat in her meditation position and closed her eyes. She travelled on the sky and searched for answers. She entered the Brain's layer and saw the apprehender. She saw her with Madame Rouge discussing military tactics. _Who is she? Where did she learn such martial arts?i_

Her meditation was interrupted by Robin's impatience. "So what's going on? Where is the real Starfire?" asked Robin. Raven looked at him and whispered, "I couldn't see the real Starfire anywhere…I think the one we fought with not too long ago _was _Starfire.

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone else. "What makes you think that? Starfire would never attack us," Robin yelled. Raven sighed. "It's just a guess…a feeling..I'm not actually sure.." Robin sighed, "Don't joke like that again." Raven then said to herself, I'm sure the apprehender did look a little like her though.


	3. Chapter 3

Kori watched from above. She delicately placed her hands on her bow and took out an explosive arrow. She pulled and let go.

Suddenly, there were explosions on the rooftop of Titans' Tower. The Titans didn't know where the source came from.. except for Robin. He looked at a building from across the river and took out his binoculars to see who it was. Robin whispered, "It's the apprehender." Robin ran on his R cycle and drove to the downtown part of Jump City.

The others followed his lead as he tracked the unknown attacker. Beastboy flew up to watch from bird's eye view. Raven went underground. Cyborg followed Robin in his T car. They drove at full speed as they watched the attacker jump from building to building above. She jumped wide gaps between the buildings.

Cyborg asked, "How can she possibly jump that far?" Robin examined the criminal and replied, "Because..she can fly…" Raven then asked, "If she can fly, how come she didn't fly when she needed to escape?" Beastboy then asked, "Um…..guys….where is she going?"

Kori stopped right in her tracks and jumped down off a 44 story building. Robin and Cyborg stopped their vehicles and jumped out in attack mode. Raven flew up out of a manhole and Beastboy landed down in his human form. Kori looked right and left. She remembered the Brain's words…_It is time for you to use your powers…enter their house as if you are the real Starfire..and figure out what they are planning. _Kori thought to herself, _It is time to use the push and pull strategy._

Kori took off her mask and dropped it to the ground. The other members were shocked. She had all the same features of Starfire except she had scars everywhere and her hair covered her eyes. She lift up her hands in a X form and glowed a bright neon.

Robin asked, "Are you really Starfire?" Kori responded, "I am the Starfire who you attacked…and betrayed." Robin felt ultimate guilt. _I lost her again and even attacked her..she must feel traumatized._ Raven came out and said, "Starfire, calm down..we didn't know you were..you." Cyborg added, "Star..we're sorry girl, but please come back..like really come back." Beastboy nodded.

"You never came for me..I thought you would, Robin. You don't even know who I am, how I came to be, and what had happened to me. Do you know the pain I had endured yet you attacked me?" Kori cried, impersonating the Starfire.

Raven defended, "You never told us, you were who you are."

Kori shot back, "In the midst of being attacked, how could I have the opportunity to explain myself? Your Starfire was there..and you took her side."

Robin listened quietly until he couldn't take it no more. "Raven!" he yelled, "give her space. She deserves to be upset and I am the one at fault, but for now, Starfire..come back with us and we can clear the misunderstanding."

Kori smiled _He fell for the push part of the strategy, now it's time for me to pull them closer so I could find ways to destroy them_.

Kori put her hands down and fell to her knees. Robin carried her and put her on his R cycle. She didn't know what to do. Abruptly, Robin took her hands and put them around his waist and explained, "I just want you to be safe." As they drove, Kori felt that this feeling was familiar. _A warm back, tightly grabbing his waist, hair flowing back…where did I have this feeling before?_

Robin looked from his rear mirror and saw Kori's hair flowing graciously back revealing electrocution scars on her face. He had a hurt look and frowned as he saw all the terrible things she went through.

**AT TITAN'S TOWER**

When Kori entered the Tower, she was amazed at how big her dwelling was. For months, she had lived in a cell and trained herself to fight under the harsh commands of the Brotherhood of Evil, but now she felt free.

Kori toured around and the others seemed confused. _She lived here, how come she can't find her way?_ As she toured around, she secretly went into Robin's room and looked for files, necessary for the Brain. She looked through the thousand papers Robin had and fell upon a picture of a girl who looked much like herself..but seemed happy. There was a mirror on her right and she looked from the photo to the mirror. She saw a monster….an anorexic, scarred monster…the girl in front of her had a black tanktop with cargo pants. She had scars and she certainly didn't look happy.

"This must be Starfire….." Kori said, "..not me…" Robin was watching from his door, only from when Kori was looking at herself in the mirror. "You were happy before this happened," he said. Kori jumped at the sound of his voice. "You…were ..there?" she stuttered. Robin replied, "Yea…but don't worry..you're not a monster…it doesn't matter how you look on the outside, you will always be Starfire on the inside." Kori thought _I heard that line before…during..my transformation.._

She tried to conceal her shock and smiled, "I believe you..Robin.."

She left the room and headed for Beastboy's room. It was quite messy. She went through Beastboy's things and fell upon a diary. Most of the entries were about some sort of Terra and Raven. _He must like them…that must be his weakness.._As she passed Beastboy's room, she came about Raven who was intensively meditating. She asked, "Raven, why do you meditate all the time?" Raven made a face. "You always ask me, it's because I can't control my emotions without meditating!" Kori nodded.._Emotions..?_ Last but not least, it was Cyborg's turn for she already knew Robin's weakness. She searched through Cyborg's room while Cyborg was fixing his T Car. She looked through his blueprints and searched for a model exactly like his. However, she couldn't find one…._Where is it?_ Suddenly, she heard robotic footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was. She hid herself and listened.

Cyborg walked slowly and looked at his picture from when he had no robotic parts. _He must've have been rejected by society.._Kori thought. She then was reminded of a few words.._of course I do, i'm part robot.._"Where did I hear that?..Valyor?" She asked herself…Once Cyborg left, Kori came out, but was abducted from behind…


	4. Chapter 4

"Cyborg, did you see Starfire?" asked Robin. Cyborg shrugged as he was washing the dishes. Beastboy commented, "Dude, you just saw her like 30 minutes ago, a bit paranoid much?" Robin growled. Raven added, "Robin, she'll be fine.." Robin replied, "I'm going to her room."

The rest followed him as they opened the door. _No Starfire.._Beastboy gasped, "Dude, that was pure irony! I had no idea this would happen." Raven and the rest ignored him. Raven stopped following them and halted in her spot. "Guys..I have something to confess…." Raven began. Robin looked at her wide-eyed. He went up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her cape. "Spill it," he ordered. Raven took her hands and placed it on his head and he let go. She decided to show what she knew through mental contact.

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy woke up to see a new dimension, away from Titans Tower. They walked and Cyborg said, "Not again…." Raven came up to them and showed them the way to her secret layer of her brain. As they arrived, they saw Starfire. Robin was about to run and hug her, until Cyborg grabbed him and put him down. Beastboy pointed at what was happening.

Starfire was tied up and the Brain was wheeling his way toward her. "It's amazing how much your friends don't know about you," he said. Starfire turned her head away. "Robin will come..no matter what, he will come," she whispered. Robin's heart was breaking but Raven forced him to continue watching. The Brain demanded, "Tell me everything you know. Since you ruined my plan last time, I don't feel like being as kind as before." Mala came towards her and lifted her up. After moments of silence, the Brain made his countdown. "If you do not confess, you will feel the pain..now I hate to ruin that beautiful face of yours, but there is no time." Starfire kept her mouth shut and let out a tear. "This kind of torture is similar to the torture you endured before coming to Earth. Do your friends even know how you came to be? Your sister sold you…" the Brain said until interrupted by Starfire. "I will destroy you! Be quiet!" cried Starfire. He kept on going anyway.

"She was about to sell you until you two were captured and..were used for an experiment to see how much solar energy you can endure until you.." the Brain said, "pop." Starfire started screaming with her eyes glowing intensely. She struggled. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other shocked. _None of them knew how Starfire came to be and to Earth, not even Robin._ Raven looked back at him and asked, "Should I stop?" Robin stubbornly refused. _He needed to know exactly what happened._

**Meanwhile, at the Brain's Layer..**

Kori was enraged. "Why did you abduct me here? I was in the middle of a mission." The Brain replied cooly, "My sources tell me you found out all of their weaknesses yet delayed to report. But, that is not why you are here." Kori responded, "Is it phase 2?" The Brain chuckled so Kori took it as a yes.

**Back in Raven's head….**

Mala pushed the button and immediately Starfire was being electrocuted. She screamed in pain. The torture was so graphic even for Raven, the most insensitive of them all. Cyborg and Beastboy had to hold Robin back. It looked so real that Robin forgot it was just a memory.

Once Starfire lost strength, the Brain gave her a last chance. "Starfire..as I had a brain disorder..and as they experimented me, they decided to put my brain within this enclosed life jar..as they were doing this, I heard my mom's voice, singing to a folk song. Try..Try..Try your best to hide from the scary men..They will steal away..everything from you today…Robin listened intently and asked Raven what was going on. Raven replied, "This is technique of hypnosis…and to unleash anger within in this case..Starfire."

After singing the song, the Brain asked, "Who are you?" Starfire, to the Titan's surprise, said Kori. "Who do you serve?" Starfire said, "I serve only you." Mala then took off her chains and made her bow down to the Brain.

Robin yelled,"ENOUGH!" Immediately, everything blacked out and the 4 heroes woke up in Titans Tower again.

Beastboy was shaking, Cyborg looked at the ground in disbelief, and Robin was punching the wall. Raven watched the three traumatized from what they had saw.

"I didn't..know Star went through that…she is always so..bubbly" Beastboy stuttered. Robin grunted, "I should have known! I would have never let this happen!" Cyborg added, "We all would." Raven said, "Guys! We need to wake up. Starfire is under the Brain's hypnosis and is convinced she is someone else. He is using her and its time to end this once and for all."

"Wait…how did you know this?" asked BB. "I looked through her mind…"Raven replied.

**At the Brain's Layer..**

Kori was tied up tightly…she smirked and thought _This should be bait for the Titans._ "So master, when will you give my memory back?" asked Kori. Mala said to the Brain, "She has much impatience." The Brain silenced him and said, "Soon..Very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin received a call from the Brain in the Titan's living room. He turned it into a video footage and the Brain appeared on the screen.

"Starfire seems a little disoriented…right now.." Mala said, "look how she struggles and fights with much enthusiasm."

Robin growled and demanded what the Brain wanted. The Brain simply said, "All you need to do is come, then I will give you my conditions if you want the girl back. Oh..I want Robin to come alone."

When Robin agreed, the rest of the team were shocked and refused to let him go. Raven said, "It's obviously a trap..we all know now that she has been working for him all along." BB said, "Yea, what if he has another bomb or something?" Cyborg said, "Raven's right, so is BB, if you go alone nobody knows what will happen."

Robin ignored them and put on his hood. "I have to..or else I will never forgive myself again," Robin whispered. He walked out and his footsteps were fast and soon enough, he started running.

The others decided to secretly follow him, even if he would yell at them later. Robin searched for the coordinates of the Brain's layer. He looked, left and right. His breath was taken away by the panic he had. _He couldn't afford to lose Starfire another time…he was breaking apart._

**AT THE BRAIN"S LAYER**

Kori waited impatiently…."Master, do you think he will come at all? After all, he hadn't come before.." The Brain replied, "This time he will."

Suddenly, the door was busted open and was filled with smoke. Robin walked towards the Brain angrily. "Let her go!" said Robin. The Brain chuckled. "Make me!" he teased. Right when Robin was about to go after him, robotic guards came in and started shooting at the boy.

One by one, Robin fought with all he had. He took them out with such anger that even the Brain was appalled by his emotions. As soon as Robin took out the last robot, the Brain took it another level.

"Stop!," he threatened, "Unless you want to see a hole in her face, stop." Mala was holding a hot stick towards Kori's face. Robin stopped dead in his tracks and his face was horrified.

Then, the Brain had Mala tie Robin up. Madam Rouge came into the room holding Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven. "Leader, I see we have some spies."

Cyborg's systems were off, Beastboy kept on changing into his ruthless animals, and Raven was out of control. The Brain smiled.

"I told you to come alone, Robin..yet you brought your filthy friends with you. Here's the price!" the Brain scolded as Mala placed the hot stick unto Kori's leg. Kori started shrieking. _This wasn't part of the plan..the Brain promised it wouldn't hurt._

Immediately, images of electrocution came to her mind. She remembered the words, "Robin..will..come." Back and forth in her head, memories were returning. . _My name is…_She sadly looked at the defenseless Titans and looked at the Brain. _My name is….Starfire…not Kori…but Starfire._

"You tricked me!" Kori, now Starfire, said. The Brain said, "I told you that I would tell you when the time came." Starfire yelled, "You used me by using my memory!" Starfire started crying as she looked at Robin.

She closed her eyes and breathed. Suddenly, Starfire emerged from her chains and shot at starbolt at the Brain. Madam Rouge stretched out her hand and blocked the starbolt and burned her hand. Her arms reached out to Starfire's leg and pulled her down to the ground.

"You have just made a big mistake," Madame Rouge said with her accent. Madame Rouge charged with her lanky arms and legs. Starfire shot starbolts from her eyes but Madame Rouge eluded every single shot. Madame Rouge tried to grab her feet again but this time, Starfire jumped up and landed on her hands.

Madame Rouge cried out in pain. The Brain kept watching and then sent Mala to end it. Mala slammed his fists and Starfire dodged each punch. She turned around to see the vacuum button..The Brain's vacuum button…She yelled out to the Titans to hold on tight to each other. She then pressed the vacuum button and suddenly a strong force of air sucked in Mala, Madam Rouge and the Brain.

She held on tightly to the handle and as the Titans were about to fall out also, she pressed the off button and everyone crashed into the shut door. Robin went to fix Cyborg's systems as Raven and Beastboy were catching their breath. Before anything else, Raven touched Starfire's forehead to see if it was her. She didn't need to touch it, because Starfire ran and hugged her and said her usual words, "I missed you friend." Raven laughed and said, "I think I like the other Starfire better when there was less hugs.." Cyborg was all paired up after a few changes and energetic as usual.

He jumped up and said, "Where's the bad guys y'all?" Robin smiled and said, "Starfire kicked their butts..didn't you?" Starfire blushed. Robin walked towards her and kissed her. The kiss was the real deal and Robin knew it. _It was finally over.._The couple spent about an hour kissing while the rest just smiled


End file.
